<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care Of You by argentumauream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410320">Taking Care Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumauream/pseuds/argentumauream'>argentumauream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nureyev works too hard and then realizes maybe he doesn't have to, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, actually that's literally it it's just fluff idk what else to tag, if you really squint, okay I guess MAYBE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumauream/pseuds/argentumauream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly it had been more of an adjustment than Nureyev had been expecting, working with other people. When you’ve relied on no one but yourself for so many years, it’s strange to rely on others.</p><p> </p><p>Nureyev's been working a little too hard lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The working title for this one was "Nureyev falls asleep at his desk, what happens next will shock you" and now I'm highkey tempted to start naming all my fics like clickbait articles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nureyev, you memorized the floorplan like two hours ago, would you <em> please </em>come to bed?” </p><p>Nureyev sighed and turned to face Juno where he was standing in the doorway to the Carte Blanche’s planning room. He could only just make out his features in the dim light cast by the small lamp on the desk he was working at, pouring over the plans for tomorrow’s heist. </p><p>“It never hurts to be prepared, detective.” He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, this was third time Juno had tried to pull him away from his work.</p><p>“That’s what you said two hours ago.” Juno deadpanned. “I don’t think you could <em> get </em>more prepared. And I’m not a detective anymore.”</p><p>Despite his frustration Nureyev felt his lip twitch at the last comment. He opened his mouth to reply but instead what came out of his traitorous body was a gigantic yawn. He tried to tamp it down as best he could, but Juno definitely saw.</p><p>His face melted from normal exasperation to exasperation mixed with concern, which was somehow worse. “Honey you’re exhausted. We’re all gonna go over everything again tomorrow anyway, why don’t you just-”</p><p>“In this line of work, one slip up can mean the difference between life and death.” Nureyev interrupted cooly. “I haven’t made it this far by slacking on preparation and I don’t intend to start now. And I’m wide awake <em> thank you very much </em>.” </p><p>Nureyev turned away under the guise of returning to his work, just barely managing to conceal another yawn. He sat stock still for a moment waiting for Juno to say something, reprimand him again, snap at him, anything. </p><p>What he got instead was a tired sigh and a quiet “Please just sleep soon.” followed by the sound of Juno’s socked feet padding away down the hall.</p><p>Nureyev was struck by the urge to go after him and apologize, curl up in bed pressed against his chest and sleep. But he quickly filed that away. After all, he was serious about preparedness being life or death, and now that it wasn’t just him he had to worry about…</p><p>Admittedly it had been more of an adjustment than he’d been expecting, working with other people. When you’ve relied on no one but yourself for so many years, it’s strange to rely on others.</p><p>...Which was maybe why he was still awake, going over every single detail of the plan, including his role and everyone else’s. </p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t <em> trust </em>them per se, (Juno, at least, he would entrust with his life at the drop of a hat, and the others had proven themselves to be perfectly capable) there’s just a lot things that can go wrong on a heist like this, and Nureyev wanted to be prepared for every eventuality. If he knew exactly what everyone else was doing he would be more able to step in should someone… slip up.</p><p><em> That sorta sounds like not trusting them, </em>said a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Juno’s. </p><p><em> Well you’ll be thanking me when something goes wrong and I’m the one that saves your life, </em>he shot back.</p><p>Then he stopped, blinked, realized he was having an imaginary argument with an imaginary Juno in his head, and thought that just maybe he should go to sleep soon. </p><p>His mind wandered back to Juno, who was probably in bed, wrapped up in a warm blanket to fend off the ship’s cool recycled air. Nureyev thought, almost against his will, of how warm Juno always is when he’s been curled up in bed, and how nice it is to wrap his arms around him and use him as Nureyev’s own personal space heater.</p><p>He shivered, and his eyes popped open. When had they closed? His elbow was resting on the desk and he had his cheek propped up on his hand, but his head had been starting to droop. He sat up straighter and shook his head, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure Juno would want him in his bed right now, after Nureyev had clearly been annoying him. The idea of his own empty, cold bed sounded rather horrible right now, so he turned back to the files in front of him. He would just go over it one more time…</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Juno rolled over and kicked the blankets off for what was probably the seventeenth time in the last minute alone. He couldn’t get comfortable and he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about Nureyev. </p><p>He was probably worrying too much, and he was definitely starting to annoy him with his constant nagging. He just couldn’t help but be concerned Nureyev was gonna work himself into the ground at the pace he was going. He pulled the blankets back on.</p><p>And… <em> maybe </em>he’d gotten a little too used to sleeping with someone next to him. Maybe. But the point still stands that Nureyev was pushing himself too hard. </p><p>Juno groaned and kicked the blankets off again, fumbling for his comms on the bedside table. It was inching close to three in the morning by the ship’s clock, and Juno had had about enough. </p><p>He wasn’t exactly sure what his plan was, beg Nureyev to come to bed, try and force him, argue more. In the end it didn’t really matter, because when he got to the planning room Nureyev’s head was resting on his arms on top of the papers he’d been studying, and he was snoring softly. Juno felt his expression soften as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend, who had clearly passed out while trying to work. </p><p>Nureyev was a pretty light sleeper, (he had to be, Juno supposed) so he started when Juno began to scoop him up out of his chair.</p><p>“Wha-” he blinked blearily at Juno from behind eskew glasses as he hoisted him into his arms. </p><p>“It’s just me.” Juno said quietly.</p><p>It hardly seemed like he needed to say anything, a moment after Nureyev’s eyes focused on Juno’s face he curled against him and started snoring again. Juno felt warmth bloom in his chest at the thought that even when half asleep Nureyev trusted him enough to let him see him vulnerable like this.</p><p>Nureyev snored gently all the way back to his room, occasionally murmuring something unintelligible and cuddling further into Juno’s chest. He woke up a little again when Juno laid him down in bed. </p><p>“Juno,” he mumbled, holding on to Juno’s shirt so he couldn’t move away. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>It looked like it was taking real effort to keep his eyes open, but he managed it. “Stay?”</p><p>Juno felt his heart skip, (which was honestly silly given where they were in their relationship) but at the same time he bit his lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>“We’re in my room honey.”</p><p>“Oh.” Nureyev glanced around, his eyes starting to slip shut again. “So we are.” And with that he let go of Juno’s shirt and flopped down against the pillows.</p><p>Juno carefully removed Nureyev’s glasses and set them on the bedside table before climbing into bed next to him and pulling the blankets up over them both. Despite the slight jostling Nureyev stayed fast asleep, his face smushed adorably against the pillow. He must have really needed the rest. Juno sighed in quiet exasperation at his overprepared boyfriend, but he could feel the fond smile on his face. </p><p>“G’night Nureyev.” he whispered. </p><p>Nureyev didn’t wake, but he shifted in he sleep to cuddle up against him. Juno pressed a soft kiss into his hair, then let his eye slide closed and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Nureyev awoke slowly and groggily, in the way one does from a very long, very comfortable sleep. He fought it, nestling further into the soft blankets and smushing his face into the pillow, which smelled comfortingly of Juno. Then he realized he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten into Juno’s bed last night. He remembered Juno coming in to try and get him to sleep, but he’d refused hadn’t he? He had, and he’d decided he should probably sleep in his own bed for once in case Juno was annoyed with him, but he kept working for a little longer, and then…</p><p>Nureyev begrudgingly opened his eyes and rolled over, intending to ask Juno what had happened, but the other side of the bed was empty. He forced himself to tamp down the spike of panic that went through him, hating how paranoid he still was, even after everything.</p><p>Luckily he didn’t have to worry for long, because a moment later the door slid open and in walked Juno.</p><p>“Hey, you’re awake!” Juno was still dressed in his pajamas and his hair was a little mussed, but he smiled when his eyes landed on Nureyev. “Buddy says we’re meeting to going over the plan in about an hour, and we’re leaving a few hours after that.”</p><p>Nureyev pulled himself into a sitting position and blinked at him, his brain still muzzy. “How long was I asleep?” The heist wasn’t supposed to take place until late in the afternoon, so if they were leaving soon-</p><p>“About thirteen hours.” Juno said with an amused quirk of his lips. </p><p>Nureyev felt his face pull into an expression of disbelief, which only made Juno grin wider. “<em> Thirteen hours?? </em>” he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d slept that long, if he ever had. </p><p>Juno’s expression softened as he sat down next to him on the bed. “It really seemed like you needed it, you’ve been working yourself too hard lately Nureyev.”</p><p>Nureyev almost replied with something testy about the importance of preparation again, but Juno looked so genuinely concerned he couldn’t manage it. And, he supposed, there might be <em> some </em> merit to the claim. <em> Maybe </em>.</p><p>“Did I… when did I come to bed last night?” He asked, changing the subject.</p><p>At that Juno bit his lip, like he was fighting back a smile. “You, uh, well you didn’t really. I kind of had to carry you.”</p><p>Nureyev was suddenly struck with a hazy almost-memory, one moment he was struggling to keep his eyes open while he worked, and the next he was in Juno’s arms and nothing really mattered but how warm and comfortable he was. He felt his face flush slightly. </p><p>“Ah. I see.” He paused, just looking at Juno who was openly giving him that lopsided smile now. “You… didn’t have to go through all the trouble of carrying me you know.”</p><p>Juno rolled his eyes. “I’m not just gonna leave you sleeping hunched over a desk babe, you’ll hurt your back. And besides,” Juno looked down at the blanket he was fiddling with and spoke a little softer. “I like taking care of you.”  </p><p>When you’ve relied on no one but yourself for so many years, it’s strange to rely on others. Nureyev realized, with no small amount of surprise, that all the time he’d been worrying about what everyone else was doing, someone might have been worrying about him. And while Peter Nureyev <em> is </em> extremely good at what he does, no matter how much projected confidence he portrays, he knows he’s not perfect. </p><p>Nureyev gave a dramatic sigh to distract from the slight blush on his cheeks. “I will admit you… <em> may </em>have been right about me needing sleep.”</p><p>Juno laughed and scooted closer. “Yeah, well, you slept eventually and that’s what matters.”</p><p>Juno looked at him, eye soft, smile softer, and well, what’s a man to do when a lady looks at him like that? Nureyev moved his hand to the back of Juno’s neck and pulled him in for a tender, lingering kiss. Juno hummed happily, and Nureyev wanted to live in that sound forever. </p><p>“Thank you.” Nureyev said quietly when they finally parted.</p><p>“For what?” Juno asked, a laugh in his voice as he pressed another kiss to Nureyev’s cheek.</p><p>“For… taking care of me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Absolutely not loving the title for this one but I genuinely could not think of anything else. (how do people come up with song lyric titles??? I wanna do that and you'd think I'd be able to think of some out of the 1.5k songs I have on my phone and yet nothing ever seems like it fits) But fr if anyone can think of a better title let me know and I might change it LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>